


Blood Traitor

by Powblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, M/M, Past Violence, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to take the dark mark, Draco finds a way to protect others as well as himself. This does not go entirely to plan.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or where Draco is actually a lovely person forced into a bad situation and it fucking it up for those who put him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> Mentions of baby murders, not a big part just warning you in advance.

Draco wasn’t a bad guy. He had feelings and morals and he didn’t hate muggles or muggle-borns. He even had a few muggle friends he met when he was doing volunteer work at a few muggle charities- not that he would admit that he worked there that if asked. He liked listening to muggle music, eating pizza, going to the cinema and wearing skinny jeans. It genuinely pained him whenever he had to hear or say the word ‘Mudblood’. But he had to say things like that and it was all his father’s fault. His father’s hatred had ruined his life and made it so that he had to become a Death Eater, so he was hated by everyone and so he couldn’t be with the person he loved. Yep, Draco Malfoy was in love. To make life worse he was in love with a guy, and a ‘blood traitor’ not that he let anyone know that. He made it look like he hated them but it was all an act- Just like the rest of his life.

All-in-all his father killed all chances of happiness he ever had.

During the year that Snape was headmaster Draco had been made head-boy. He was supposed to use his position for evil, to make life even harder for the light students but he couldn’t do it. He spent his time comforting the students who had been caught by the Carrows, helping people hurt during detentions to the hospital with or covering for the people helping Potter. He did it discreetly so no one would know and no one he helped ever told, they understood what he was doing and that if he was found out the aid they had been getting would stop. Although he was fairly sure that all Potter’s friends knew, he gathered this impression from the looks they would give him whenever he made eye contact -not that that happened often- almost all of the glances said ‘Thank You’. He was just happy he could help in someway.


	2. Chapter 2.

Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts near the end of the year. This was the end. It was all or nothing and he was determined to win this war, he had invested too much to fail. To win he needed to know everything that had been happening there over the past year.  
\--  
“So, is that all?” Harry asked to make sure he knew everything.

“Well… there is one thing… but it might not mean anything?” Ginny Weasley started, looking around at the rest of the room.

“It might be important, what is it?”

“It’s Malfoy… he’s…changed. He-” Ginny started but she was interrupted by her brother, Ron.

“The ferret? He’s a fucking Death Eater he can’t have changed.” Ron practically spat out

“Yeah? Well you tell me why he’s been covering for us? Why he has been helping students caught in detentions? Why he carried Seamus to the hospital wing when Carrow got carried away?” Ginny stood up, yelling at Ron. She walked forwards as she spoke until she was toe-to-toe with him “Tell. Me. Why.”

Ron turned to Seamus and said “That true? He carried you?” not willing to believe Ginny.

Seamus stood with help from Dean “Yeah it’s true, he even stayed till I woke up to make sure I was alright. He’s not that bad a bloke really. He didn’t even make a comment about my blood status, he just asked if I was okay, wished me luck, then left.” 

Ron blinked “I don’t believe you. You must have been drugged or something.” looking away from them and sitting down again.

Seamus shook off Dean and walked over to Ron. He held himself up to his full height and said “After everything you’ve been through are you really telling me that you don’t believe that someone can change? I don’t even think he ever wanted to be a Death Eater anyway” Everyone swiveled around to look at him “Draco Malfoy saved me and for that I owe him. The least I could do is stand up for him when he isn’t there to stand up for himself.” Seamus sniffed and walked back to his seat, turning his back on a now red faced Ronald.

\------------------------

Draco watched as Harry Potter waked out and started his speech. He watched as the rest of the Order arrived during the assembly. He smiled as he saw the man who was the object of his affection.

The rest seemed was a blur of screams, crying and Death. Draco worked to get the younger students to safety while not getting noticed by any ‘fellow’ Death Eaters. 

Then he saw the wall behind the man he loved begin to crumple. His mind went blank. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. It was as if he had no control over himself. He felt like he was floating. He watched himself run. He watched himself fall. He felt himself die.

“DRACO!!!!”


	3. Chapter 3.

The battle was over. The war was won. The villain was dead and the saviour had prevailed, again.  
But not everyone was rejoicing. In the Great Hall no one was happy. The bodies of dead heroes lay side-by-side along the floor. In one corner a young man was being crowded by a sea of redheads and one healer.

“Is he going to be okay?” Molly Weasley asked while holding the lads hand.

“He’s a Death Eater why do we even care?” Ronald asked stiffly before being flung across the room by his brother.

“He saved my life. Of course we care!” Fred Weasley yelled towering over the whimpering form of Ron, who was now lying on the floor.

“How could you even say something like that, Ron! We all told you the things he did for us. He risked his life so many times this year for people he didn’t know and now he’s done the same for our brother but he wasn’t as lucky as he has been. Without him Fred would be dead!” Ginny yelled tears in her eyes as she held Draco’s free hand “So you can shut the fuck up before I have to hex you into oblivion!”

“How can you choose him over me, your ow-” Ron was going to ask however he was interrupted by an extremely hysterical woman.

“How is he? How is my baby? Oh Merlin, is he okay? Oh my baby boy! What happened? Please! Will he be alright?” Narcissa Malfoy gushed at both the healer and Mrs Weasley as Ginny moved so she could see her son.

“See, his mother is here now, we can leave!” Ron rejoiced as soon as Narcissa had finished talking. He sent to stand but he didn’t get very far because the moment the words left his mouth the foot one Fred Weasley made contact with his groin and he curled into a ball whimpering.

“I’m sorry, Mrs Malfoy.” Fred said crouching down beside her and putting a comforting hand over hers “He pushed me out of the way of a falling wall after an explosion and ended up crushed himself. We don’t know if he will survive but the healers are doing the best they can.” 

Narcissa turned to Fred, placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a watery smile saying “If he doesn’t survive this, remember that he gave his life to save yours. And I hope to god that you’re worth it. But my son has exceptional taste so I have no doubts.”

Lucius Malfoy, who had rushed in behind his wife, but was standing further away suddenly burst in, shouting “Narcissa! Get away from that blood traitor! Now not only do we find that he has he betrayed our family but he did it for a Weasley. He is no longer our son.”

Fred watched as Narcissa’s eyes darkened. She removed her hand from his face. He thought she was going to walk away from him. From Draco. A sudden flash of anger burned through him but it quickly dissolved when she kissed his cheek, then her sons. She stood. Smoothed out any wrinkles in her skirt. Then turned and faced her husband “Excuse me?”

Lucius straightened his robes, clearing his throat he replied “I said, come away from them. We’re leaving.”

Everyone in the hall were staring at them. Harry and Hermione were standing at the entrance to the hall blocking the horde of Aurors from entering the hall.  
“How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!” Narcissa fumed “Do you even know what you have cost me? How much I have lost because of you and your need to please your long dead father?” Lucius was looking around, stunned, unused to her, or anyone else for that matter, yelling at him.

“My sister is dead.” Mrs Weasley looked away.

“My niece is dead. Along with her husband.” Harry looked away.

“My reputation is in ruins” A few reporters looked away- but not many.

“My son has been tortured for the past two years. Then you forced him to take that stupid bloody mark.” Ginny looked down at him.

“Three of my children are dead and the fourth is dying.” All heads snapped back up. “No one knows about that do they? You kept that secret well. Huh?” 

‘This was it, she is going to ruin me.’ Lucius thought as he took a step back from her. He looked around the room to see everyone was either glaring at him, looking confused or looking sympathetically at Narcissa.

“Three innocent babes, MURDERED BY THEIR FATHER. For no other reason that they were female. They didn’t even get graves.” 

There was a collective gasp as everyone realised what had happened behind the walls of Malfoy Manor. Before any more was said Narcissa turned her back. Two bulky aurors stepped forwards and grasped the frozen Lucius by the arms and dragged him, literally kicking and screaming, away. Narcissa crouched down next to Fred again. He looked her in the eye and wrapped his arms around her. Before she could reciprocate she felt two sets of arms grab her and haul her to her feet and out of his arms. She looked around to see two more Aurors were holding her.

“Is there an issue gentlemen?” She said through gritted teeth.

“Yes Mam, we have orders to take in all Death Eaters. That includes you.” One of them said as they tried to drag her off, but her feet stayed firmly planted where they were.

“Are you sure about that darling?” She said in a terrifying sing-song voice that would put Bellatrix’s to shame.

“Very sure Mam, so if you could come with us” The other one said as they tried again to move her.

“Oh my darling-dears, I’m not stupid enough to follow him. I was always on the light side, as was my son. If you would like to take a look at my left arm you will see no mark.” The left one moved her sleeve to reveal no mark. “If you ask Mr Potter he will tell you that I am no Death Eater.”   
All eyes turned to Harry, who nodded “She saved my life in the Forbidden Forest.”

“And if you would be so kind as to turn your questions in the direction of my sister you will find that I have been sending cards and presents to her and my niece for years.” All eyes turned to Andromeda who was sitting beside her daughter, she also nodded. “Now, be a couple of darlings and LET. ME. GO!” Narcissa bellowed so loudly it echoed around the room. They dropped her instantly and stumbled away. She walked back over to Fred and Draco and sat down by them. She took one of Fred’s hands and one of Draco’s then she was silent.

Fred had to admit it, Lady Malfoy was pretty amazing.


	4. Chapter 4.

Word of Draco’s heroics and Narcissa’s confessions had reached the papers by the following morning. Fred and Narcissa were sitting in a private room next to a still unconscious Draco. They hadn’t said anything to each other yet. A while ago Fred had gone home to get changed while Narcissa stayed then when he got back she went home to change. But that had been ages ago. They had been sitting in silence for hours before Fred managed to get up the courage to ask about something that had been bothering him for ages, “Lady Malfoy?” He asked quietly not wanting to startle the poor woman.

“None of that, you call me Cissa, darling.” She said as she smiled softly and looked across at him.

He smiled back “I was wondering something… You said to me that you hoped I was worth it… what did you mean?” his eyebrows moving closer as he frowned.

Her smile fell for a moment then changed into a smirk “Oh? You don’t know then?”

This just confused him more “Wait? What don’t I know?” He was aware that he sounded whiny but he really didn’t care at the moment

“It’s not my place to say anything… But I want my son happy and if it’s you that makes him happy then so be it…” She trailed off hoping he would catch on and she wouldn’t have to say it.

“Wh… I… Oh…. He… Me?” He stammered

“That’s the issue? Not that he’s gay or anything but that you don’t know why he would chose you?” She smiled at him “Look sweetheart, You’re attractive, smart, funny, brave and you you own a business! Plus, he seems to like red heads…” she looked down “He’s not a bad person, he doesn’t hate muggles, he hates the M-Word, he has a few muggle friends actually, he met them when he was doing charity work in the summer holidays. He thinks I don’t know but a mother always knows…”

Before Fred could reply another voice spoke “My god… I can’t believe I was just outed by my own mother…”

“Draco!” Both Fred and Narcissa said at the same time

“Hello…” he said a little dazed

“I’m going to get a healer, Fred stay with him.” Narcissa ordered as she stood and rushed out the room.

Fred and Draco stared at each other. “How do you feel?” Fred said after a few moments, breaking the silence.

“Like I’ve been hit by a fucking train.” Draco said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the pillow.

“Well, that's what you get when you get crushed by a wall…” Fred trailed off, he didn’t know what to say to Draco.

“Fair enough” Draco said. They were silent for a moment before Draco sat up quickly, panicking he said “WAIT! We won right?!”

Fred laughed before saying “Yes, we won, we lost a good few but we won.” Fred took Draco’s hand and said “I’m just glad you’re okay.” He looked away “Why did you do it? Risk your life for me? You could have died”

Draco, slightly shocked that Fred was holding his hand, stammered “I… well... see… the thing is… I… kinda…” He was blushing and tried to bury his face in the pillow.

“You kinda what?” Fred asked smirking at the flustered blonde

“I Kia-nsa Lo-ph-w yo-f” Came the reply from Draco, the words muffled by the pillow he was talking into.

“Sorry could you repeat that for me, love?” Fred asked his smiling threatening to reach his eyes due to having heard perfectly the first time.

Draco lifted his head from the pillow and said “I kinda love you.” Before hiding again.

“Look at me.” Fred ordered still holding Draco’s hand. 

Draco shook his head “No thanks, It was be easier to handle the rejection if I don’t look at you.”

“Please look at me, I want to see those beautiful grey eyes when I say this.” Fred told him. Draco slowly lifted his face from the pillow and looked Fred in the eyes, quickly getting lost in the blue swirls. Fred have his hand a squeeze with one of his and moved the other to cup Draco’s cheek “Darling, I’ve been in love with you since Umbridge’s invasion. I didn’t say anything because I thought you were on the other side and the rejection may have killed me.” Draco went to speak but Fred got there first “But I understand now that you were helping people through that year. I know now that you covered for several students and helped heal some others. Now that I know this I feel like an idiot for not realising and saying something but I’m saying it now, I love you and thank you so much for saving me” 

By the time Fred finished his speech Draco was already in floods of tears. “I… Merlin I wish I could claim I was crying because of hormones…” Fred smiled, Draco smiled back. “I just want you to know,” Draco said as he grabbed the front of Fred’s bright orange top “That I think I love you even more now.” Before Fred could say anything he found himself dragged into a heated kiss. Which was interrupted, in his opinion too quickly, by his mother, Harry, Hermione, the healer and the entire Weasley clan. “Oh… hello mother.”

“DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY! You get your tongue of of that boys mouth this instant!” Narcissa shouted as she strode forwards “You just woke up! You haven’t even been checked by a healer!”

The two boys looked at her sheepishly “Sorry mother… I… er… it was all Fred’s fault!” Draco finally managed to gushed out, Fred turned to him in shock, Narcissa raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and all but one of the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, burst into fits of giggles. Draco looked back to Fred “Sorry dear, it’s just, how could you say something so unbelievably sweet and think I would be able to restrain myself from kissing you?” There were a series of ‘aw’s’ as Fred smiled and leaned forwards to recapture Draco’s lips.

“NO! STOP. GOD THIS IS DISGUSTING! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN HERE? IT’S NOT LIKE WE CARE! HE’S A SLIMY SLYTHERIN AND A FUCKING DEATH EATER TO BOOT! NOW HE’S TRICKING FRED INTO THINKING HE’S IN LOVE WITH HIM.” He paused to take a breath. He saw everyone's eyes on him but that didn’t seem to slow him down “FRED ISN’T GAY! HE NEVER WOULD BE! IT’S REVOLTING! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!” No one moved. Eyes turned from Ron to Draco, who had buried his face into the curve where Fred’s neck met his shoulder, then back to Ron. Charlie and George started to roll up their sleeves, ready to drag their younger brother from the room. Not that Ron seemed to notice, he was still concentrated on Fred and Draco. However the pair never got the chance. Surprisingly it was Percy Weasley slammed Ron into the wall closed to them.

“WHAT THE FUCK PERCY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Ron raged, however he wasn’t very threatening due to being pressed against wall by his elder brother

“What’s wrong with me? WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY CAN’T YOU LET YOUR BROTHER BE HAPPY?” Percy burst out, spitting out each syllable into Ron's face “And for the love of Merlin, where did you get the idea that being gay was wrong? Our parents didn’t teach us that shit!”

“I.. splk… ksa….it...yio…” Ron spluttered out, desperately gasping for air, the arm covering his throat was making it difficult for him to breathe.

“PERCY! Stop! He can’t breathe!” Ginny said as she noticed Ron’s face going from red to purple

“Is that an issue? He’s a homophobic pig. After the war, people like him are exactly the type of people we don’t need.” Percy stated tightening his grip.

“Percy, please stop…” Draco voice rang out, silencing the room. Everyone turned to stare at him “I just… I don’t want to watch him die here, if you would be so kind, please take it outside?”

“As you wish.” Percy said, removing his arm and grabbing his little brother around the collar. He started to drag him towards the door

“No, no, no! Please!” Ron pleaded as he grabbed for the bottom of his family's robes. Percy dropped him on the floor like a hot rock.

“Either you say sorry then go and sit quietly in the corner or I will drag you outside, leave you in the car and you feed to to fluffy later.” Everyone was staring at the spectacle, even the healer.

“Fine,” He turned to face Fred and Draco “I’m sorry.” They both silently nodded to him. He turned and ran out of the room. 

“Well, now that fiasco is over, may I check my patient now?” The healer said impatiently tapping her foot “There's been a war you know, we are all very busy.”

“Yes, sorry, please do check me. I’d dying to get home and having a damn good shower!” Draco answered, quickly moving away from Fred and sitting up towards the healer.

“Well then Mr Malfoy-” The healer started before being cut off by Draco

“Please, call me Draco, ‘Mr Malfoy’ reminds me of my father and as much as I look like him- I am not him” Draco said forcefully, making Harry and Hermione jump slightly.

“We know that, love. It’s okay, no one thinks you’re like him, we know you’re better than that.” Fred said while rubbing his thumbs over the back of Draco's hand.

“Right, sorry, I overreacted a little bit there… carry on.” Draco said, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

“It’s fine, no harm done. Now, everyone out of the room please. I have a patient to check.” The healer said.

Everyone traipsed out the room sending Draco well wishes on their way. “That includes you young man.” The healer said, motioning to Fred.

“Wait no, I don’t want him to leave! Please!” Draco said, beginning to get slightly hysterical.

“It’s family only. Sorry.” The healer stated as she held the door open for Fred to leave.

“No, he is family. He isn’t leaving” Draco said forcefully, grabbing Fred hand and blocking his exit.

“Well, if you insist. But he must stay out of the way and try not to interrupt anything.” The healer conceded. “Shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments, I love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
